Sick Enough To Die
by ikapuchino
Summary: Skenario untuk memisahkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang melibatkan Mikoto, Sakura dan Shion di masa lalu berakhir dengan terlukanya enam hati. Sebuah dendam tak berkesudahan. Seorang pria yang gagal move on, ibu yang terpisah dengan anaknya, istri yang tak mendapatkan cinta dan dilema antara kata hati atau janji suci pernikahan. RnR, (don't read if don't like/AU/Lemon/Sasusaku, Naruhina)
1. Touch You

Oke.. Ada fanfics Sasusaku baru. hope u like guys.

WARNING: CHAPTER INI MENGANDUNG LEMON! DON'T READ IF U R NOT MATURE ENOUGH! Not for child aka NC -21. Author gak bertanggung jawab buat resikonya lho. Huhu.. apalagi buat yang lagi _fasting!_

Naruto milik MK

Summary : Skenario untuk memisahkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang melibatkan Mikoto, Sakura dan Shion di masa lalu berakhir dengan terlukanya enam hati. Sebuah dendam tak berkesudahan. Seorang pria yang gagal move on, ibu yang terpisah dengan anaknya, istri yang tak mendapatkan cinta dan dilema antara kata hati atau janji suci pernikahan. RnR, (don't read if don't like/AU/Lemon/Sasusaku, Naruhina)

Sebuah cahaya masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang gelap. cahaya itu terlalu kecil bahkan sinarnya tak mampu menerangi isi kamar yang ukurannya tak lebih luas dari sebuah lapangan badminton. Hanya menunggu beberapa menit saja sampai sang pemilik energy terbesar di bumi ini mampu menerangi kamarnya.

Di balik jendela kamarnya terdapat beberapa tetesan air bekas hujan semalam. Jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul 5.00 pagi. Mata emeraldnya menatap nanar tetesan air hujan di jendela, sayup ia dapat melihat pohon pinus berusia ratusan tahun yang berada di atas bukit. Karena pohon itu terlalu besar maka setiap ruangan rumah ini yang menghadap timur mampu melihat pohon itu jelas. Batangnya yang besar dan dahannya yang banyak bahkan sampai melilit-lilit pohon itu sendiri serta daun yang lebat. Sudah tak terkira berapa banyak badai, salju dan gersangnya cahaya matahari yang telah sang pinus lewati.

Pernah ia berpikir jika mungkin saja pohon itu keramat dan memiliki kekuatan magis di dalamnya. Mungkin pohon itu dihuni penyihir jahat yang suka menculik anak-anak tiap bulan purnama, atau tempat perjanjian sesat dengan iblis untuk orang demi mendapatkan kekayaan dan segala keinginan manusia. Imajinasinya mengantarkannya kembali ke alam mimpi yang tertunda.

Tok.. tok..

"Sakura-chan.. Bangun.. Apa kau lupa hari ini kita akan pergi. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sasori sudah menunggu dibawah?" ujar Hinata dari balik kamar Sakura.

Mengingat hal itu Sakura segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Memasukkan dokumen penarikan dana asuransinya yang berserakan di kamarnya ke dalam laci kamarnya, Hinata ataupun keluarganya tak boleh tahu perihal pertemuanya dan ayah kandungnya itu.

Sejak orang tuanya dinyatakan meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu, Sakura tinggal bersama keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka menganggap Sakura sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Perlahan ia sudah melupakan perihal kesedihan karena ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya. Namun ketika ia sudah merelakan kepergian orang tuanya, mereka malah datang dalam keadaan hidup pada Sakura.

Ternyata selama ini mereka merahasiakan soal kematian mereka pada semua orang demi menghindari hutang besar yang diakibatkan bisnis ayahnya yang pailit, mereka tak memiliki banyak pilihan. Membayar hutang berserta bunganya atau mati membusuk dipenjara atau di tangan renternir. Sedangkan mereka sudah tak lagi memiliki apa-apa akhirnya untuk opsi pertama dengan terpaksa mereka membuat scenario seperti itu.

Lalu kenapa sekarang mereka hadir lagi dalam kehidupan Sakura? bukankah lebih baik mereka bersembunyi saja dan hidup tenang sampai ajal menjemput. Mereka malah datang dan memberikan beban berat pada Sakura. tentu, sekarang ia terlibat dalam kegilaan orang tuanya dan harus merahasiakan ini dari orang lain.

Awalnya Sakura senang mengenai fakta orang tuanya yang masih hidup tapi ketika tahu mereka hanya menginginkan uang dari dana asuransi kematian yang jatuh ke tangannya pada usianya tepat ke-18 tahun ia menjadi kecewa. Rupanya mereka telah lama menanti uang itu, selama tujuh tahun mereka hidup bersembunyi dan mengalami kehidupan yang berat. Akhirnya tepat kemarin Sakura melakukan penarikan dana asuransi kematian orang tuanya dan memberikan semua uangnya seperti yang mereka selalu inginkan.

Keluarga Hyuuga belum mengetahui perihal penarikan dana ini, jika mereka tahu tentu mereka akan bertanya-tanya buat apa Sakura menarik dana sebesar itu? sedangkan ia tak memiliki alasan yang tepat, ia juga tak mau berbohong makanya Sakura berdoa semoga keluarga Hyuuga tak akan mengetahui hal ini apalagi sampai mereka tahu tentang orang tua Sakura yang masih hidup. Bukan ia tak percaya dengan keluarga Hyuuga, mereka terlalu baik. hanya saja ia tak mau mengambil resiko jika orang lain tahu orang tuanya masih hidup. Jika hal ini sampai ke telinga perusahaan asuransi atau renternir sudah pasti orang tuanya akan mendekam di jeruji besi dan merasakan lantai dingin penjara.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan berbicara pada Hinata yang berada di depan pintu.

"Ya.. Aku akan siap-siap, aku akan selesai dalam 15 menit!"

Bremm.. bremm..

Naruto tengah memanaskan mobil yang akan mereka pakai untuk pergi ke tempat penginapan milik keluarganya. Sasuke tengah berbincang-bincang dengan keluarga Hinata. Naruto mendecih kesal melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sedang mencari muka di depan calon mertuanya itu.

Keluarga Hyuuga terlalu baik pada Sasuke yang tanda kutip adalah anak keluarga Uchiha, rival terberat Hyuuga. Mereka selalu bersaing dalam segala hal. Baik dalam segi bisnis, kekayaan dan politik (Uchiha adalah oposisi pemerintah, sedangkan Hyuuga adalah pendukung pemerintah).

Sasori sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia pasti sedang mengirim sms gombal pada Sakura. anak itu pantang menyerah juga rupanya. Sakura adalah orang yang berpikiran bebas, tak suka komitmen dan tak mau memiliki anak. Sakura bilang ia tak akan melahirkan anak ke dunia yang buruk ini. kejahatan, konflik, uang, tahta dan hal rumit lainnya.. tidak akan..

Naruto melihat Shion yang sedang membenarkan make up di belakang kursi mobilnya, eh.. entah siapa yang mengajak gadis manja dan menyebalkan itu ke acara liburan musim panas mereka. Uh. Pasti bibi Mikoto yang memaksa Sasuke untuk mengajak Shion bersama mereka.

Tapi ini tidak terlalu buruk, di penginapan nanti pasti Sasori akan sibuk mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke sibuk berpacaran dengan Hinata. Sedangkan dirinya? Ia Cuma bisa menangis cemburu melihat kemesraan Hinata dan Sasuke. tapi untunglah Shion ada besama mereka, dia itu kan cinta mati pada Sasuke, dia pasti mempunyai seribu satu cara untuk memisahkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Dengan begitu ia bisa mendekati Hinata selagi Shion bersama Sasuke pikirnya jahat. Haha.. tapi Naruto tahu ia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu, Sasuke adalah sahabat terdekatnya dan Hinata adalah gadis yang ia cintai. Melihat mereka berdua bahagia, Naruto juga turut bahagia, menyedihkan memang tapi ia sedang berusaha _move on_.

"Aku sudah siap! Ayo.. kita pergi" ujar Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menyeret-nyeret koper dan tasnya.

"Heh.. Kita ini Cuma mau liburan 3 hari bukannya 3 minggu. Kenapa bawa barang sebanyak itu?" ketus Naruto. Tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi Sakura segera memberikan hantaman maut ke kepala si kuning.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa jadi jangan banyak komentar!"

"Hei.. Sakura-chan.. sini barangmu kubawakan"

Sasori segera memasukkan barang bawaan Sakura ke belakang mobil bersama barang-barang lainnya. karena semuanya telah lengkap mereka berpamitan pada keluarga Hyuuga sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil lalu pergi ke tempat liburan tujuan mereka.

 **Penginapan Uzumaki**

Nyaris dua belas jam mereka melakukan perjalanan darat, akhirnya sampai juga di tempat penginapan pemandian air panas milik Naruto. Setelah beberapa kali beristirahat di jalan. Mereka tak menyangka Naruto mempunyai penginapan diujung dunia begini. Langit telah gelap dan jam telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh.

Setelah turun dari mobil mereka segera mengistirahatkan diri mereka di kamar. Pelayan penginapan membawakan barang-barang mereka ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Tiap orang mendapatkan kamar satu persatu. Hanya Hinata dan Sakura saja yang tidur sekamar.

Makan malam telah siap di hidangkan, setelah melakukan perjalanan yang melelahkan mereka memerlukan energy yang banyak. Sasuke, Naruto, Sasori dan Shion telah berada di ruangan tengah untuk makan. Pemandangan tempat makan itu sangat asri, di samping mereka ada beberapa kolam ikan serta kolam pemandian air panas. Di atas kolam ikan koi itu ada bamboo yang mengeluarkan air jernih. Disekeliling kolam terdapat tanaman-tanaman bonsai hias khas jepang dan lampion hias.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan dan Sakura-chan lama sekali, hei.. Sasori tolong sms Sakura,suruh mereka cepat datang kemari kita sudah lapar menunggu mereke disini"

"Sakura bilang kita makan duluan saja, mereka mau membereskan pakaian dulu. Setelah itu mereka akan menyusul kesini."

"Kenapa tak suruh pelayan saja, ayahku tak menggaji mereka untuk bermalas-malasan disini. Lalu ia bilang apa lagi?" ujar Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ia bilang kau akan mati jika menghabiskan udon kesukaannya" jawab Sasori dengan senyum diwajahnya. Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, membuat semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana teme?"

"Aku akan ke kamar mereka" ujar Sasuke dingin, Sasori terlihat bingung sementara Naruto dan Shion terlihat kesal, pasti Sasuke ingin menemui Hinata. Cih.. mereka sulit sekali di pisahkan.

"Kau dengar kana apa yang Sasori katakan, mereka akan menyusul kesini setelah mereka membereskan pakaian mereka. jadi kau hanya perlu menunggu disini" ujar Naruto ketus sambil menutupi rasa kesalnya. Shion yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba bergelandutan di tangan Sasuke, melarang pria itu untuk pergi.

"Benar.. Sasuke-kun. Kita menunggu disini saja"

Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia menuruti apa kata orang lain. Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Shion dari tubuhnya, membuat wanita itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dirinya hanya mendengus kesal melihat Sasuke yang terus menerus menolaknya. Tubuh pria itu membelakanginya dan pergi menjauhi, dari kejauhan Shion tersenyum kecut. Malam ini Sasuke akan menjadi miliknya, ia menyentuh serbuk yang ia siapkan bibi Mikoto disakunya.

"Kenapa sih gadis menyebalkan itu harus ikut" gerutu Sakura sambil bersandar diatas kasur empuk.

"Sasuke bilang bibi Mikoto yang memaksanya untuk mengajak Shion kesini" jawab Hinata yang tengah sibuk mengatur pakaian dan peralatan kamar mandi.

"Cih, kenapa sih bibi Mikoto begitu tak menyukaimu? Apa karena kau keluarga Hyuuga? Kau itu orang yang baik, cantik, terpelajar dan sempurna. Sasuke patutnya bersyukur mendapatkan gadis se-sempurna dirimu. Dan apa bagusnya si gadis manja itu, dia Cuma anak mami yang tak bisa apa-apa. Ku jamin seumur hidupnya ia pasti belum pernah masak air sekali pun!" cecar Sakura penuh emosi sedangkan Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan penuh senyuman.

Topik ini sebenarnya hal yang sensitive untuk Hinata, fakta tentang bibi Mikoto yang membencinya memang benar. Ia jadi teringat ketika pertama kali Sasuke membawanya ke rumahnya. Bibi mikoto mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan padanya, ia dituduh merayu Sasuke dan memperdayainya demi menghancurkan Uchiha, demi tuhan. Itu tak benar sama sekali, ia bahkan tak mengerti persoalan bisnis atau politik yang tengah mereka perselisihkan. Pertemuan itu berakhir dengan bertengkarnya Sasuke dengan ibunya. Dan itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia kerumah Uchiha, sebuah dilemma baru pun muncul apakah Hinata harus mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke atau tidak. Di sisi lain ia begitu mencintai Sasuke namun ia juga tak ingin Sasuke menjadi anak durhaka yang menentang keluarga besar Uchiha.

"Penginapan Naruto sangat bagus ya?" ujar Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan. "Kayu ini pasti terbuat dari kayu jati"

Hinata menyentuh lemari kayu yang terletak di samping tempat tidur mereka. Sakura menatap mata Hinata dalam, terpancar sebuah kesedihan. Ia tahu sahabat sekaligus saudaranya itu menyimpan sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui. Pasti ini mengenai keluarga Uchiha, andai saja ia dapat membantu permasalahan itu.. tapi rasanya tak mungkin, ini menyangkut nama kedua keluarga besar dan Sakura tak memiliki wewenang apa-apa dalam hal itu.

"Kenapa kalian tak makan?"

Suara bass seorang pria mengagetkan mereka berdua, Sakura yang sedari tadi asyik tidur berkangkang diatas kasur dengan dalamannya kemana-mana segera memperbaiki posisi tidurnya.

"Heh.. Kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu, bisa kan?" cecarnya penuh emosi.

"Hn, pintunya tak di kunci!"

Sebuah jawaban telak membuat Sakura tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, ia memang bodoh.. ia sendiri yang lupa menutup pintu kamar tadi. bagaimana jika pelayan pria atau yang lain masuk pasti sangat memalukan melihatnya dalam posisi seksi seperti tadi, untung saja hanya Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan.. ayo kita ke bawah!" ujar Sasuke, duh.. disana bukan hanya ada Hinata-chan saja kan. Masih ada dirinya, apa Sakura tak dianggap orang? Hinata segera menghampiri pangerannya itu dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dalam kamar. Serius? Hinata? Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja gerutu Sakura dalam hati.. dasar dua burung merpati yang sedang kasmaran, Sakura harus membiasakan hal itu mulai dari sekarang.

Jadwal hari pertama di penginapan tak terlalu banyak, karena mereka sampai sana saja sudah malam maka mereka sepakat untuk memulai rencana mereka besok. Setelah makan malam mereka mandi di kolam air panas karena pemandian pria dan wanita terpisah jadi mau tak mau Sakura dan Hinata harus bersama Shion, sedangkan para lelaki mandi di tempat pemandian sebelah.

Hubungan Hinata dan Shion sangat kaku, untung saja ada Sakura bersama mereka. percintaan memang rumit, Hinata adalah kekasih Sasuke sedangkan Shion adalah calon tunangan Sasuke. entah bagaimana Sasuke menghadapi semua ini, suatu saat Sakura harus berbicara serius mengenai hal ini pada Sasuke, ia tak mau jika kelak hati Hinata hancur karena dia. Hubungan tanpa restu memang jarang yang berhasil. Apalagi mereka semua tahu karakter Uchiha seperti apa.

Selama berendam tak banyak percakapan keluar dari bibir mereka. hanya Sakura dan Hinata saja sesekali bercanda menyiramkan air kolam ke wajah masing-masing. Shion menatap keduanya dengan intens. Sakura tak nyaman dengan tatapan Shion itu dan mungkin Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tumben gadis manja itu tak berkata hal yang menyebalkan lagi pada Hinata seperti _jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke atau Sasuke adalah tunanganku._

Air yang terlalu tenang mungkin bertanda akan terjadi hal buruk begitu pikiran Sakura, ia tahu tatapan Shion itu mengandung arti dan ini hanya perasaanya saja atau apa. Tapi tadi ia seperti melihat Wanita itu tersenyum kecut, apakah ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat. Sakura sebenarnya orang yang sensitive atau Hinata sering bilang ia adalah orang yang terlalu banyak berpikir, mungkin iya. Contohnya sekarang saja ia berpikir jelek saat Shion sedang menatap Hinata dan tersenyum misterius.

Setelah berendam mereka kembali ke tempat tidur mereka masing-masing. Naruto, Sasori dan Sasuke telah masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing terlebih dahulu, Sasuke telah memberi pesan pada Hinata tadi. Ya.. Menyiapkan tenaga untuk besok jauh lebih baik.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 00.30 Sakura masih belum bisa menutup matanya, ia masih merisaukan senyuman Shion tadi. Apa maksudnya? Ia terus berpikir dan berpikir dan jawabannya ialah ia harus pergi ke kamar gadis itu untuk memastikan sendiri. letak kamarnya di lantai satu sebelah kanan kamar Naruto dan Sasuke tak jauh dari dapur.

Perlahan Sakura menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, lampu ruangan telah dimatika hanya lampu ponselnya saja yang menjadi pencahayaan Sakura. dari arah dapur ia bisa mendengar suara percakapan pelan antara dua orang perempuan. Ragu-ragu Sakura mendekati mereka, memastikan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini.

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dengan seorang pelayan. Itu adalah Shion, setelah memberikan sesuatu pada pelayan itu Shion segera kembali ke kamarnya. Shion melirik kanan dan kiri memastikan tak ada yang melihatnya, gerak-geriknya sangat mencurigakan. Sedangkan sang pelayan memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minuman berwarna putih persis susu.

Pelayan itu membawakan minumannya ke dalam kamar Sasuke, ketika dia keluar dari kamar Sasuke Sakura segera membekap mulutnya dan mengancamnya agar tak teriak. Pasti ada yang tak beres di dalam kamar itu, Sakura memaksa si pelayan untuk mengirim pesan pada si pemerintahnya. Melapor jika pekerjaannya sudah beres, si pelayan tak memiliki pilihan lain saat Sakura mengancam akan melaporkan hal ini pada Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka menunggu, akhirnya Shion keluar dari kamarnya dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia melihat sosok Sakura di depan kamar Sasuke. Shion meruntuki dalam hati, rupanya rencana jahatnya telah di ketahui oleh Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada mengancam, Shion tak menjawab ia malah tertawa.

"Kenapa? Apa kau pikir aku akan memperkosa Sasuke"

"Pelayan itu telah menceritakan semua rencanamu padaku"

Sakura menunjuk sang pelayan suruhannya yang sedari tadi diam membatu diantara mereka.

"Maaf" jawab pelayan itu pelan kemudian pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Shion geram, kacaulah sudah rencana yang ia susun. Itu karena pelayan bodoh itu padahal ia sudah memberikan uang tutup mulut untuknya apa itu tidak cukup?

"Kau sangat memalukan. Tapi tenang saja aku tak akan menceritakan hal ini pada Sasuke atau Hinata, lebih baik pergilah diam-diam dari kehidupan cinta mereka. kau tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa"

Sialan, berani-beraninya Sakura meremehkannya.

"Kita lihat saja, akhirnya siapa yang akan menang diantara kita"

Shion beranjak pergi masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kali ini rencananya boleh gagal tapi lain waktu tidak, setelah memastikan Shion benar-benar pergi Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. ingin memastikan bahwa pria itu tak apa-apa. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari si empunya kamar, ia mendorong kenop pintunya. Rupanya tak dikunci, dilihatnya sekeliling kamar tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Ia mengambil gelas kosong bekas Susu yang dibawakan oleh pelayan. Apa Sasuke telah meminumnya? Oke sekarang ia boleh khawatir, susu itu adalah obat perangsang. Jika Sasuke meminumnya maka ia dalam bahaya.

Ceklek..

Bunyi suara pintu terkunci, Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana berdiri sesosok maskulin bertelanjang dada,di bawah sinaran rembulan Sakura dapat melihat otot-otot sempurna bak dewa yunani. Pemilik mata tajam itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan. Nafasnya memburu kencang. Sakura tahu ini bertanda kurang baik, apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? dia terlihat seksi dan menggairahkan.

Perlahan tubuh atletis itu mendekati Sakura, pertama memegang pipi ranumnya. Debaran jantung sakura memompa dengan cepat. Tanpa adanya aba-aba terlebih dahulu Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan paksa, intens dan penuh nafsu. Sakura berusaha menolak sentuhan itu, sekarang ia paham rupanya pengaruh obat itu yang membuat Sasuke menjadi buas seperti ini. ia berusaha setenang mungkin, ia hanya perlu melepaskan ciuman Sasuke pada bibirnya dan semua seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Namun sayang, semakin Sakura menolak semakin sasuke memperdalam ciumannya dan sekarang itu bukan lagi sebuah ciuman tapi lahapan. Tekanan yang Sasuke berikan membuat mereka ambruk ke dalam kasur. Tangan Sasuke meremas payudaranya, membuat Sakura menggelinjang kesakitan. Ia berusaha melawan sekuat tenaga menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya.

Karena sudah tak tahan lagi Sasuke merobek gaun malam Sakura, membuat Sakura kaget tapi tetap berusaha tenang.

"Sasuke.. hentiikan.. kau akan menyesali ini saat sadar, sekarang kau harus menguasai dirimu, oke.."

Tapi ucapan itu seperti tak dihiraukan Sasuke, ia pun semakin menjadi menjamah tiap inci tubuh Sakura. desahan keluar dari bibir Sakura

AKhh…

"Hinata-chan.. kau sangat seksi"

"BAKA, aku bukan Hinata.. Baka.. Apa kau tak bisa membedakan tubuh kekasihmu sendiri?"

Mustahil bukan Sasuke tak bisa membedakannya. Dirinya yang tipis dan Hinata yang sempurna, kadang ia iri akan oppai Hinata. Ia yakin orang yang sedang dibius juga memiliki indra perasa yang baik. atau mungkin standar tertentu.

Kecupan Sasuke semakin turun ke bawah leher Sakura, gadis itu tak bisa tahan. Bulu romanya berdiri merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke, tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam celana dalam Sakura, mencari bagian yang paling berharga dari tubuhnya dan memasuki intinya.

"Kau sudah basah.. Hinata-chan.."

"BAKAA.. BAKAA.. SASUKE.. BAKA.."

Mulut Sasuke masih sibuk memberikan tanda cinta di tiap inci lehernya, tangan kirinya membuang jauh gaun yang menghalangi tubuh indah Sakura, hingga kini ia tak mengenakan apapun. Pikiran Sakura telah kosong, sensasi demi sensasi merajai tubuhnya, tubuhnya berhenti meronta dan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Inner Sakura meronta dalam dirinya _'baka.. kenapa kau terbuai oleh permainan pacar temanmu sendiri?' 'hei diamlah.. aku juga tahu ini salah, tapi apa yang bisa ku perbuat, mustahil melawannya. Biarkan dia melakukan apa pun yang dia inginkan. Setelah Sasuke selesai ia pasti dilepaskan' 'tapi ini adalah yang pertama buatmu,kau akan ketahuan. Perawan yang malang!' 'aku yakin Sasuke akan merahasiakannya!' 'dasar bitch.. bilang saja kau rela melakukannya karena ini adalah Sasuke, pria tampan dan kaya yang Cuma bisa kau khayalkan dalam mimpi. Untung ia tak sadar, jika tidak mana mau ia melakukannya denganmu' ' dasar inner sialan apa aku seburuk itu!'_

Perdebatan mereka berhenti ketika Sasuke menggigit titik sensitive di tubuhnya.

"Bakaa.. Kau menggigit putingku!"

Karena saking gemasnya Sasuke bertindak liar dan di luar batas seperti ini. wajah merona Sasuke seperti tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah atau apapun, Sasuke memang sedang tak sadar. Yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah insting atau dia memang memiliki sisi liar dalam dirinya.

"hn"

"Baiklah.. lakukan sesukamu, aku tak melawan bukan berarti aku menginginkannya. Berbuat pelan-pelan lebih baik bagi kita. Aku ini.. ehm.. tak berpengalaman, jadi lebih lemb-!"

Sasuke kembali melahap bibir manisnya, setelah puas bermain dengan bibir Sakura, ia membuka celana boxernya untuk membebaskan benda berharganya didalamnya. Sakura sengaja menutup matanya, ia tak mau melihat benda terlaknat itu. pikirannya hanya satu, cepatlah Sasuke menyelesaikan itu. sebelum ia berubah pikiran lagi karena jujur saja ia sangat takut. Bagaimana jika ada yang tahu perihal kejadian memalukan ini.

Perlahan Sakura dapat merasakan sesuatu diujung benda kecintaannya, benda itu memaksa masuk. tangannya meremas kasur menahan rasa sakit tak terperi. Ia tahu benda apa itu, ia tak tahu bagaimana bentuk panjang atau ukuran benda itu. Tapi merasakan benda itu memaksa masuk menerobos pertanannya sepertinya itu bukan ukuran yang ia harapkan. Rasa sesak menjalar dari pangkal pahanya, menggetarkan syaraf-syaraf yang selama ini tak tersentuh. Merasakan sensasi asing dan sakit yang bersama.

Dengan hentakan yang keras, ia tersentak kaget. Benda itu masuk sempurna,terjepit diantara dinding cintanya. Seluruh badannya bergetar hebat dan kakinya gemetaran bertumpu di antara pinggang Sasuke. tubuhnya terasa terbelah dua bersamaan dengan koyaknya selaput yang menemaninya selama ini. ia menyesal tak melihat benda itu, setidaknya jika ia melihat ia tak sekaget ini. butuh beberapa menit bagi Sakura beradaptasi dengan _anaconda_ yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

Awalnya sakit namun perlahan mulai tak terlalu. Tak tahu kapan tepatnya, kini tiap hentakan pinggang Sasuke ke dalam cintanya seperti sebuah irama, pikiran Sakura kosong. Desahan demi desahan adalah lirik yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Ini lebih indah dari syair atau lagu seniman dimana pun di seluruh dunia. Terasa eksotis dan bernilai tinggi.

"Akhh.. emhh.. Akh.."

"Uh, akhh.. akhh.."

Mereka seperti berada di dunia asing, dengan rotasi yang cepat. seperti menaiki kereta api dengan kecepatan beribu kilometer perjam. Sebuah roller coaster yang tak bisa Sakura kendalikan kecepatannya. Detak jantung mereka melaju secepat kilat. Sasuke membuka matanya tapi ia buta, semuanya berubah menjadi putih. Yang terasa hanyalah gesekan kenikmatan dan perasaan penuh. Gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat dan intens. Membuat setiap otot di tubuh Sakura berkontraksi meremas dan menyedot jiwa Sasuke. cairan yang keluar dari tubuh telah membasahi mereka berdua. Sebuah kesenangan dari hormone estrogen dan hormone testoteron yang mereka produksi. Puncaknya ketika suara teriakan mereka menggema.

Sakura dapat melihat ribuan burung terbang dalam imajinasinya, perasaan damai serta tenang. Dan semburan hangat yang masuk ke dalam cintanya mengantarkannya pada sebuah sungai, sungai yang jernih dan terdapat ribuan ikan koi sedang berenang. Sakura ingin membawa salah satu ikan itu dan merawatnya. Tapi ikan itu sulit sekali untuk ditangkap.

Penglihatan Sakura sudah kembali normal, nafas mereka berdua masih memburu, ia menatap wajah tampan Sasuke. pipi mereka merah merona dan mata Sasuke sedikit mengerjap. Jika kalian berpikir ini sudah berakhir maka salah besar, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke memulihkan vitalitasnya kembali dan Sakura harus mempersiapkan tubuhnya untuk ronde selanjutnya. Kesenangan ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Drrt.. drrtt..

Bunyi suara alarm ponsel membangunkan Sasuke dari tidur lelapnya. Ia melihat kesekeliling tempat tidurnya. Semua terlihat sangat kacau dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah kehadiran sesosok wanita yang sedang tidur di sampingnya. Rambut pink, kulit pucat dan dada rata. Sakura Haruno. Kenapa gadis itu ada di ranjangnya? Apalagi dalam keadaan telanjang? Apa jangan-jangan semalam mereka melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura, gadis itu mengerjap dan membuka matanya. Apa yang Sakura rasakan sekarang adalah rasa pegal dan sakit tak berperi di bagian kewanitaannya. Ia menatap wajah stoic Sasuke, dari ekspresinya ia seperti tak terlalu terlihat kaget melihat hal ini.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan semua kekacauan ini?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura terlalu capek untuk menjelaskannya, setidaknya ia memerlukan setengah jam lagi untuk istirahat. Mereka baru tidur sejam yang lalu, setelah pertempuran yang panjang.

"Hm…"

"Aku yang bertanya padamu!"

Mata sakura kembali terbuka, ia menatap Sasuke dengan dalam. Sebenarnya ia penasaran ekspresi seperti apa yang Sasuke keluarkan ketika ia sadar, karena dia adalah salah satu orang yang jarang berekspresi. Tapi percuma saja, apa yang benar-benar Sakura harapkan dari manusia _emotionless_?

"Dari ekspresimu sepertinya kau tak terlihat kaget"

"Aku memang memiliki firasat buruk. Aku hanya tak menyangka itu kau"

"Nani? Heh.. dengar ya ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Semalam Shion berusaha menjebakmu dengan mencampurkan obat perangsang di minumanmu untung saja aku mencegahnya jika tidak kau pasti sudah berbuat macam-macam pada Shion dan mengkhianati Hinata. Kau harus berterimakasih padaku!"

Sekarang Sasuke baru mengingatnya, semalam ia memang meminum susu yang diberikan oleh pelayan. Setelah itu ia tak ingat lagi dan kapan Sakura masuk ke kamarnya saja ia tak ingat.

"Hn.. Terima kasih"

"Aku akan menerima tanda terima kasih itu dengan gaun malam yang baru, oke?" ujar Sakura dengan sedikit bercanda. Sasuke menjadi tidak enak dan merasa bersalah, pasti semalam ia telah berbuat kasar pada Sakura bahkan gaun malamnya saja sampai robek tapi untung saja gadis itu tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Maaf soal yang semalam."

"Tak apa, anggap saja semalam tak pernah terjadi apa-apa dan tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun ya" ujar Sakura dengan penuh mohon. Sasuke tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengambil baju kemeja besar berwarna biru dari dalam koper dan memberikannya pada Sakura, sekarang masih jam 4 pagi dan orang-orang masih belum bangun.

Dengan tertatih-tatih Sakura jalan perlahan ke kamar mandi, melihat hal itu Sasuke merasa janggal. Untuk memastikan kecurigaannya ia membalik selimut dan mendapati bercak yang ada di kasurnya. Ia kaget dan semakin merasa bersalah. Apa Sakura kehilangan itu karenanya? Dan bukannya Hinata pernah bilang Sakura sudah pernah melakukan hal itu dengan mantan pacarnya, Gaara?

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi, ia segera berlari menemuinya.

Disana sakura sedang duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai kamar mandi, badan polosnya hanya tertutup kemeja yang ia berikan.

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku pendarahan"

"APA? Bagaimana mungkin? Kau pernah melakukannya kan?"

Sakura ragu-ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, sebenarnya ini memalukan. Hinata pasti mengatakan hal macam-macam pada Sasuke tentang dirinya dan Gaara. Sekarang terbongkarlah sudah kebohongan ini. siapa yang menyangka ia akan kehilangan hal itu justru dengan pacar sahabatnya sendiri.

"e-ehmp.. Sasuke-kun, tolong rahasiakan hal ini juga ya oleh siapapun. Sebenarnya aku berbohong pada Hinata mengenai aku dan Gaara. Aku melakukan itu karena aku peduli padamu, kau tahu kan betapa polos dan konservatifnya Hinata. Niatku hanya ingin memprovokasinya. Jadi.. aku.."

"Aku mengerti"

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hal itu tak penting sekarang kita harus menghentikan pendarahanmu ini"

Ketika Sasuke hendak memeriksa daerah pribadinya Sakura menghentikan itu. ini sangat memalukan walaupun mereka telah berbuat jauh. Waktu itu Sasuke tak sadar tapi sekarang?

"Kurasa ini luka di dalam, semalam kau melakukannya dengan kasar."

"Maaf"

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita memikirkan cara yang lain. Aku juga tak bisa berjalan dengan normal. Mereka pasti akan curiga denganku dan aku tak mau menjawab berbagai macam pertanyaan."

"Beristirahatlah.. aku akan bilang kau sedang sakit"

TBC

RnR


	2. The Mermaid Who Loved The Shark

_Hallo, Everyone sudah terlalu lama aku meninggalkan akun ini. setelah sebelumnya buntu ide. Sampai aku lupa semua isi komennya. Buat yang kurang puas dengan FF ini silahkan tidak usah dibaca, simple aja._

 _Buat yang anti sama FF-ku, aku juga anti sama mereka. haha.. bukannya Cuma mereka aja yang bisa anti. Kalau bisa pengennya aku protek tapi situs ini kan umum. Sekali lagi aku tegaskan ini FF_ _ **SASUSAKU**_ _dan_ _ **NARUHINA**_ _walaupun awalnya Sasuhina. Karena aku penggemar Sasusakusara Family._

 _Oke.. setelah lama Hiatus sebagai gantinya aku langsung buat chapter yang panjang. Jadi siapin kopi, roti, gorengan atau cemilan biar gak bosen._

 _Seperti biasa, masih banyak kekurangan di FF ini termasuk soal EYD dsb._

 _Disclaimer: MK_

Tangan Sakura sibuk mengaduk-aduk jus stroberi yang ada dihadapannya. Udara sejuk pendingin udara café sedikit mengusik kulit, ia hanya menggunakan kaos ketat dengan rok sedengkul. Di samping jus stroberinya terdapat sebuah buku berisi novel atau sekedar coret-coretan seperti diari yang ia buat selama ini. maksud hati ingin menenangkan pikiran dan menyelesaikan novelnya di café tapi mood sialannya sedang tak bisa diajak kompromi. Alhasil waktu 3 jam nya berlalu hanya untuk duduk termenung disana. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di tempat penginapan itu, pikiran Sakura menjadi kacau. Apalagi jika ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan Shion ketika ia mencercarnya tentang minuman yang diberikan untuk Sasuke disana. Pernyataan Shion benar-benar memukul dirinya.

 _"Minuman itu.. kau yang melakukannya kan?" Shion berbalik menghadap Sakura dan tersenyum sinis. Mereka sedang berada di tempat pemandian wanita, dan kebetulan Hinata sedang tak ada disana jadi Sakura bisa leluasa mengintrogasinya._

 _"Minuman itu memang ideku tapi kau yang menikmatinya kan?" ucap Shion. Sakura terbelalak mendengar ucapan Shion._

 _"A-apa maksudmu?!"_

 _"Kau pikir aku tak tahu, aku mendengar semuanya.. kau dan Sasuke.." keringat mengucur di pelipis Sakura, bukan karena udara di sauna itu yang panas akan tetapi mendengar perkataan Shion yang penuh sirat._

 _"I-itu.."_

 _"Kali ini aku memaafkanmu tapi lain kali jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh Sasuke lagi, dan kau pikir bagaimana reaksi Hinata jika mengetahui semuanya?" secercah perasaan takut menghantui Sakura tapi ia berusaha melawan wanita iblis di depannya,_

 _"Tidak.. Aku yakin Hinata akan memakluminya, ini adalah kecelakaan. Dan kau adalah penyebabnya!" bentak Sakura tapi Shion menanggapinya dengan santai._

 _"Ckck.. wanita tetap saja wanita, kurasa kau sangat tahu bagaimana sensitifnya Hinata jika mengenai Sasuke. Kau pikir ia tak tahu bahwa kau menyimpan perasaan pada Sasuke?" Sakura terkikih mendengar ucapan lucu Shion._

 _"Haha.. Aku tak percaya mendengar ucapan ini dari bibir orang sepertimu. Kurasa kau terlalu sering menonton drama televisi, Sasuke itu sudah seperti saudara bagiku, sama halnya dengan Naruto atau Sasori. Jadi mana mungkin aku melihatnya sebagai seorang pria." Shion menekuk kedua tangannya dan sesekali merapikan rambutnya._

 _" Haha.. Mungkin kau berpikir selama ini aku adalah ancaman terbesar bagi Hinata tapi itu tidak benar. Kau adalah ancaman terbesar baginya!" sakura terkejut mendengarkan pengakuan Shion._

 _"Cih.. Omong kosong macam apa ini?"_

 _"Burung bangau kertas itu kau yang buat kan?" tiba-tiba kenangan Sakura melayang ke peristiwa beberapa tahun silam, saat musim panas ketika Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan setelah bermain bola basket. Kakinya terkilir hingga ia dirawat di ruang intensif beberapa hari. Pada saat itu Nenek Hinata yang ada di Jeju meninggal dunia semua keluarga Hyuuga pergi sehingga ia tak ada disana._

 _Posisi Sasuke sangat terpuruk, orang tuanya yang sibuk malah tak tahu anaknya mengalami cidera dan Hinata tak berada di sisinya. Demi membuat Sasuke semangat lagi, ia sengaja membuat seribu burung bangau kertas yang berisikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Sasuke, dua hari ia membuatnya dan hanya tidur 2 jam. Sampai-sampai ia dihukum Kakashi sensei karena ketiduran di saat jam pelajaran matematika. Setelah selesai ia memberikan seribu burung bangau kertas itu pada Sasuke dan mengatakan jika itu buatan Hinata untuknya. Ia bersumpah itu adalah kali pertama baginya melihat Sasuke tersenyum tulus._

 _Dan setelah Hinata pulang ke Konoha, Sakura menceritakan semuanya. Ia merasa senang karena ia dapat berguna untuk temannya namun ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata sebenarnya, ia pikir selama Sasuke tak mengetahui yang sebenarnya ini tak akan menjadi masalah._

 _"Itu.." Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata lagi._

 _"Kau tahu bagaimana pentingnya burung bangau kertas itu bagi Sasuke?" Sakura menundukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Shion, selama ini ia begitu naïf. Apakah ia terlalu ikut campur dengan hubungan sahabatnya? Ia tak pernah bertanya Hinata senang atau tidak._

 _"…"_

 _"Bukan hanya itu, Kau juga membuat sarung tangan, surat cinta, makan siang dan banyak hal untuk Sasuke atas nama Hinata. kenapa tak biarkan Hinata sendiri yang membuatnya? Apa kau pembantunya?"_

 _"Cukup.. itu hal biasa bukan? Mungkin diluar sana banyak melakukan hal itu untuk sahabatnya" amarah Sakura nyaris tumpah, sebelumnya ia tak pernah memikirkan hal ini. dan karena Shion mengatakannya baru ia memikirkan hal itu sekarang, bodohnya. Mungkinkah perbuatannya selama ini membuat Hinata khawatir?_

 _"Tidak.. Tidak ada sahabat yang melakukan hal itu. sebagai sesama wanita seharusnya kau tahu ini bukanlah hal yang dilakukan oleh sahabat. Kau terlalu banyak andil dalam hubungan mereka Sakura. Dan itu bisa berdampak buruk pada hubungan mereka jika suatu hari Sasuke mengetahui semuanya" Sakura mengabaikan semua perkataan Shion dan melangkah pergi._

 _"Kau sudah melangkah seratus langkah, tinggal satu langkah lagi…" ujar Shion._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" shion tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura._

 _"Kau tahu maksudnya"_

 _Shion berjalan keluar dari tempat pemandian bahunya dengan sengaja menjeblok bahu Sakura, Sakura kaget dan meringis sambil memegang bahunya, Shion tampak tak peduli sibuk mengambil sepatunya._

 _"Jika sepatu adalah harga diri wanita, maka aku adalah orang yang bersedia melepaskan sepatuku untuk Hinata dan rela berlari telanjang untuknya. Jangan remehkan persahabatan kami, aku tahu tujuanmu menghasutku seperti ini. tapi kau tak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."_

 _"Kini bukan lagi masalah Kau dan Hinata melawanku tapi masalah kau dan Hinata melawan dirimu sendiri" Sakura berdecih kesal mendengar ucapan Shion._

 _"Cih, Kau pasti sudah sangat berputus asa untuk memisahkan mereka sampai-sampai membawaku kepersoalan kalian" Shion kembali tersenyum sinis._

 _"Kita lihat saja nanti" Dalam benaknya Shion sangat kesal dengan Sakura, ia bertekad untuk mencari kelemahan wanita itu sehingga ia bisa manfaatkanya untuk melancarkan tujuan utamanya._

Keadaan café sudah semakin ramai, Sakura melihat orang berlalu-lalang dari balik jendela café. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang tak asing masuk ke dalam café tempat ia berada. Sasuke, sedang apa ia disini? Tapi kelihatannya pria itu tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Sejak kejadian malam itu Sakura memang berusaha menghindarinya, ia sangat malu. Padahal ia sendiri yang meminta Sasuke untuk melupakannya dan menganggapnya tak pernah terjadi, tapi nyatanya ia yang malah bersikap seperti ini. _Ok,_ dia akui ia tak bisa melupakan malam memalukan itu dan ditambah lagi sekarang ia dalam keadaan kacau. Lihatlah dandanannya, ia hanya mengenakan kaos seadanya dan rok berwarna pucat pudar tanpa make up menempel diwajahnya. Belum lagi masalah komedo kecil dihidungnya, pokoknya _gak banget!_

Diam-diam Sakura pergi dari tempat itu, takut jika Sasuke melihatnya disini. Sialnya, Sasuke memilih kursi tepat di sebelah pintu masuk. Jadi tak ada pilihan lain selain ke toilet. Sakura berjalan perlahan-lahan seperti seorang pencuri sambil menutupi wajahnya menggunakan buku catatan yang ia bawa.

Ketika berada dalam toilet ia segera mengambil alat make up yang ada dalam tasnya. Segara ia memakai bedak untuk menutupi komedonya, tak lupa lipstick untuk memberi kesan segar di bibir pucatnya dan mascara.

Dalam benaknya ia hanya perlu menyapa Sasuke, menanyakannya sedang apa disini lalu pergi. itu sudah cukup, namun ketika langkah kakinya keluar dari toilet. Sakura dikagetkan dengan sosok yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi kaget Sakura, kali ini gadis itu tak dapat menghindarinya lagi.

"Apa aku tampak seperti hantu? Sampai kau kaget seperti itu?" Sakura gelagapan mendapatkan pertanyaan Sasuke, tak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu. ia pun berpura-pura tersenyum dan membuat dirinya terlihat sesantai mungkin.

"Ah..ah.. T-tidak.. Apa yang sedang Sasuke-kun lakukan disini"

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah mendekatkan badannya pada Sakura. denyut jantung wanita itu berdetak seribu kali lebih cepat. Sorot tajam mata Sasuke membuatnya terhenyak mengingatkannya kembali akan malam mengerikan itu. seperti kejadian kemarin mana mungkin ia dapat melupakannya begitu saja.

Keringat mengalis deras dari pelipis Sakura, wajah wanita itu terlihat tegang dan tak nyaman. Sasuke dapat melihat sorot ketakutan dari Sakura. tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah, ini pasti karena kejadian malam itu. Sasuke merasa dirinya seperti monster yang telah memakan sahabatnya sendiri.

Tak tahan dengan tatapan intimidasi Sasuke, tangan Sakura mendorong keras tubuh Sasuke. kepalanya menunduk malu. Saking malunya sampai-sampai ia tak sadar telah menjatuhkan sesuatu yang berharga miliknya.

" _Gomeen.._ Sasuke-kun" Mata Sasuke terbelalak, ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Sakura, jelas sekali wanita itu menghindarinya atau malah membencinya. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mengambil benda milik Sakura yang terjatuh dilantai, Sasuke ingin memberitahu Sakura jika miliknya terjatuh tapi wanita itu berlari sangat cepat. Ia hanya dapat melihat punggungnya dari jauh.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke segera berbalik menghadap si pemilik suara, senyum manis mengembang dari bibirnya. Dan menyembunyikan buku catatan Sakura di dalam saku balik jasnya.

"Hinata".

Breaking news, telah terjadi kecelakaan beruntun di perbatasan konoha dan Suna. Kecelakaan tersebut melibatkan 3 buah mobil sedan dan sebuah mobil truk berisi barang-barang. Korban meninggal 4 orang dan 1 orang koma. Sampai saat ini polisi masih mengusut penyebab kecelakaan beruntun itu. sialnya tak ada CCTV yang terpasang di lokasi kejadian dan juga kecelakaan terjadi di saat jam sepi sehingga menyulitkan polisi dalam penyidikan kasus ini. Sakura membolak-balik berita dalam ponselnya tapi sedang kegiatannya terhenti setelah sebuah panggilan nomer tak dikenal masuk.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Sakura ini gawat!"

 _Seorang wanita bersurai pink sedang berjalan terburu-buru_ _. Ia sudah tak menghiraukan tengah malam yang menyimpan bahaya dan rasa takut. ia menengok kebelakang, terasa seseorang tengah mengikutinya. namun ia tak menemukan apa-apa._ _Ia pun kembali berjalan, sesekali ia merekatkan jaketnya kuat untuk melawan dinginnya udara malam. Setelah mendengar cerita ayahnya di telpon Sakura segera bergegas menemui orang tuanya._

 _Ini gawat.. sangat gawat, bagaimana bisa orang tuanya berbuat hal segila ini. kematian palsu mereka saja sudah membuatnya gila apalagi ini? sebuah kecelakaan beruntun, mereka ingin di hukum mati atau apa._

 _"Sstt.. Sakura-chan!" Sakura segera mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Suara pria itu terdengar hati-hati seperti takut kalau-kalau ada yang menemukan mereka disini._

 _"Oto-chan.." pria paruh baya itu menggandeng putrinya dan membawanya ke belakang sebuah gedung tua tak terpakai._

 _Disana terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan mobil penyok disampingnya._

 _"Astaga.." Sakura tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya._

 _"Jika bukan karena ibunu yang bersikeras untuk menyewa rental mobil untuk ke_ _Suna_ _kita pasti tak akan mengalami hal seperti ini!" sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Kizashi karena sang istri tak terima disalahkan begitu saja._

 _"Nani? Kenapa salah aku heh? Apa kau lupa siapa yang membawa mobil ini! apa kau bodoh tak bisa membedakan gas dan rem?"_

 _Sakura sudah tak tahan lagi melihat pertengkaran orang tuanya, keadaan mereka sudah kacau dan saling menyalahkan tak akan menyelesaikan semua_ _nya_ _._

 _"KALIIIAANNN DIIIAAMMLAAH!" kedua orang tuanya menatap Sakura ngeri sang ibu berusaha menenangkan putrinya._

 _"Tenang saja.. Kami telah memastikan tak ada saksi dan CCTV jadi kita aman." Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya_

 _"Nani? Tenang? empat orang nyawa menghilang dan satu orang koma bagaimana bisa kalian hanya memikirkan keselamatan kalian padahal kalianlah penyebab kecelakaan itu terjadi?" sang ayah membekap mulut putrinya._

 _"Apa kau mau membuat pengumuman keseluruh dunia bahwa kami yang melakukannya? Pelankan suaramu" air mata mengalir dari pipi Sakura, mereka tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan keluarga korban setelah mengetahui jika keluarga mereka pulang dalam keadaan tak bernyawa._

 _"Hiks.. Kalian tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan orang yang kalian sayangi. Karena kalian tak merasakannya, masih segar diingatanku ketika pria_ _berseragam datang ke rumah kita dan_ _mengatakan kalau kalian meninggal_ _akibat_ _kecelakaan. Saat itu aku masih belum mengerti apa itu kematian jadi aku terus menunggu_ _kalian_ _tapi yang kudapati adalah kesepian" kedua orang tua Sakura memeluk erat putrinya, mereka tak menyangka Sakura harus menjalani penderitaan selama mereka tak ada di sisinya._ _Hanya d_ _emi melanjutkan kebohongan kematian mereka._

 _"Gomen sayang.. tapi kami kan_ _ada_ _disini.._ _masih_ _hidup_ _!_ _sekarang kita harus mencari cara bagaimana agar kita bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu dan membereskan semua kekacauan ini!"_

 _Entah harus senang atau sedih mendengarkan ucapan mereka, kepercayaannya mulai pudar pada mereka ketika mereka_ _terpaksa muncul karena kekurangan uang_ _. tapi biar bagaimana pun mereka adalah orang tuanya, mereka hanya mempunyai dirinya saat ini. dan akhirnya Sakura hanya akan membantu mereka walaupun i_ _a tahu itu salah_ _._

 _"Kita harus membetulkan mobil ini dan mengembalikannya ke tempat rental." Sebuah pertanyaan mengganjal di hati Sakura._

 _"Bagaimana bisa kalian menyewa sebuah mobil sedangkan kalian tidak memiliki identitas?" kedua orang tua Sakura saling bertatapan._

 _"Kami menggunakan identitasmu" Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang ia tahu hal buruk sangat betah berada disisinya._

 _"Uang kami sudah habis Sakura-chan.. kau kan memiliki banyak teman yang kaya cobalah untuk meminta bantuan mereka. Si Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga atau yang lainnya." Jelas Mebuki_ _, Sakura menghela napas panjang._

 _"_ _Tidak.. demi tuhan uang itu banyak sekali! Oh.. Tuhan.. aku bisa gila! Lagi pula kenapa kalian harus meminjam uang dengan renternir!"_

 _"Apa_ _yang_ _kau tahu tentang Sakura?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan aneh sahabat ravennya._

 _"Eh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan Sakura-chan. Ku pikir kau tak peduli dengannya!" sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, membuat si pirang itu bergidik ngeri._

 _"Jawab saja"_

 _"B-Baiklah.. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tantang Sakura-chan?" Sasuke terdiam sebentar, sudah sekian tahun mereka bersama tapi ia tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang sahabatnya sendiri. Apakah selama ini ia secuek itu?_

 _"Semuanya" Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak._

 _"Hm.. sejak kecil Sakura itu gadis yang periang dan penuh semangat! Dia orang yang sangat peduli pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Namun setelah ia kehilangan orang tuanya ia berubah menjadi pendiam dan penyendiri._ _Dia tipikal orang yang tak mau_ _membuat orang-orang disekitarnya khawatir. Jadi ia berusaha menutupi kesedihannya. Jika orang-orang menebak siapa yang paling pendiam diantara kita maka mereka akan bilang kau atau Hinata tapi sebenarnya itu Sakura"_

 _"Benarkah_ _?_ _"_

 _"Sakura itu gadis romantis tapi kesepian. Ia_ _tak tahu_ _dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan, perasaan takut tak diinginkan, dikhianati dan rasa tidak percaya diri membuatnya sulit mengungkapkan cinta."_

Sekarang Sasuke dapat mengerti kenapa semua cerita dalam buku catatan Sakura berisi tentang rasa kesepian. Dan ada sedikit yang mengganjal dalam benak Sasuke, sebuah kalimat yang terngiang-ngiang di benaknya dalam cerita yang berjudul -The Marmaid Who Loved The Shark- _"Tersenyumlah, walaupun dunia ini menyakitkan karena dengan sedikit senyuman kau telah membuat dirimu terlihat lebih kuat…_ _kau_ _adalah salah satu orang yang paling ingin kulindungi di dunia ini"_

Kata-kata itu begitu persis bahkan cara penulisan tangannya juga sama. Apa orang yang membuat kertas bangau itu Sakura? Tapi kenapa mereka membohongi Sasuke. Ia tak bodoh sehingga ia tidak bisa membedakan jenis tulisan tangan seseorang.

Jika memang begitu kenyataannya lalu untuk apa mereka berbohong? Terutama Hinata, ia sangat kecewa. Selama ini ia mengira gadis seperti Hinata tak akan membohonginya. Sasuke menertawakan dirinya sendiri, betapa bodohnya ia.

Ia membuka loker miliknya dan menatap gundukan kertas burung bangau yang tersusun rapi. Setelah tahu kenyataannya ia tak tahu harus senang atau kecewa. Semuanya sudah tak ada artinya lagi, ia merasa mereka benar-benar mempermainkannya.

Suara langkah kaki membuatnya segera menutup loker. Dua orang wanita cantik berambut pink dan ungu gelap mendekatinya. Hinata mendekati Sasuke sedangkan Sakura membuka loker miliknya.

"Sasuke-kun.. Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Hn"

Hinata kaget mendengar jawaban dingin Sasuke, jika sudah seperti ini tandanya Sasuke sedang marah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun?" tapi tak ada jawaban dari bibir Sasuke, wajah Hinata berubah menjadi murung, masalahnya pasti sangat buruk.

Sakura menaruh buku Sastra diantara tumpukan buku dan baju olah raga. Tatapannya kosong seolah tak bergairah, ia bahkan tak mempedulikan keberadaan Sasuke dan Hinata disana. Pikirannya terfokus pada kejadian lusa malam.

 _Setelah menemui orang tuanya ia buru-buru pulang. Takut kalau keluarga Hyuuga menyadari kepergiannya_ _._ _Tapi ditengah jalan ia_ _mendapati seseorang tengah mengikuti dirinya. Perasaan was-was menghantui Sakura, ia segera mengambil kayu yang berada disekitaran gudang yang ia lalui. Suasana jalanan sepi dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga malam. Jika bukan perampok maka ia adalah pemerkosa, lebih baik ia bertemu hantu daripada para bandit itu._

 _Jika bandit itu menunjukkan diri Sakura akan memukulinya tanpa ampun. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi seperti plastic terinjak, Sakura segera mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menghajar si penguntitnya._

 _"Sakura-chan!" bukan suara baritone seorang pria yang ia dengar tapi suara lembut_ _dari_ _seorang wanita. Matanya terbelalak ketika sosok itu menampakkan wujudnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menggunakan mantel tebal._

 _"Shion.. apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"_

 _"Ikutlah denganku jika kau ingin tahu jawabannya"_

 _Sakurapun_ _ragu tapi akhirnya ia_ _mengikuti_ _Shion_ _dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah 30 menit mereka akhirnya sampai ke tempat tujuan. Di sebuah rumah mewah yang tak asing. Sebelumnya ia pernah kesana ketika mengantar Sasuke kecelakaan. Sasuke tidak tinggal disana karena anak itu lebih senang tinggal diapartemen_ _karena_ _dekat dengan sekolah. hm.. kediaman Uchiha, kenapa Shion membawanya kesana?_

 _Perasaannya tidak enak , berjuta pertanyaan menghinggapi benaknya. Apa Shion melihat semuanya? Ayah, ibu dan kecelakaan itu. buruk.. ini benar-benar buruk. Kenapa nasib buruk selalu menimpa dirinya? Ia berjalan mengikuti Shion dari belakang._

 _Langkah mereka terhenti ketika berhadapan dengan seorang wanita cantik bergaun biru kombinasi putih anggun. Wanita itu sedang duduk di meja makan, didepannya terdapat wine yang menggiurkan. Namun mata Sakura lebih terpesona dengan kecantikan wanita paruh baya itu. benar-benar berkelas dan mengagumkan, wajah manisnya menunjukkan kalau dia tipe wanita yang lemah lembut dan baik. Shion membungkukkan badannya pada wanita paruh baya itu._

 _"Aku telah membawanya Mikoto baa-san" wanita yang dipanggil Mikoto itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Sakura teringat nama itu ketika melihat daftar hadir_ _milik_ _Sasuke. segera Sakura memberi hormat pada Mikoto, buruknya ia tak mengenali ibu sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi setidaknya sekarang ia tahu darimana Sasuke menurunkan ketampanannya._

 _"Kau yang bernama Sakura?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _"Aku telah mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi antara dirimu dan Sasuke di penginapan itu!" wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah padam, merasa malu orang lain mengetahui insiden memalukan antara dirinya dan Sasuke terlebih lagi itu ibunya Sasuke. Shion si wanita ular itu pasti yang memberitahukannnya._

 _"Tidakkk.. itu hanyalah kesalahan, aku dan Sasuke telah sepakat untuk melupakannya." Mikoto tersenyum lembut membuat Sakura merasa aneh, aura wanita itu sangat misterius. Dibalik wajah anggun dan lembutnya tersimpan sesuatu yang ia tak tahu bagaimana menggambarkannya._

 _"Aku memahami putraku melebihi siapa pun ia tak akan melupakan hal itu dengan mudah." Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia bingung tapi entah kenapa ia merasa senang mendengar hal itu. ini gila.. ia tahu.. ini tidak benar.. ia tahu.. tapi apakah ia salah jika terselip sebuah angan_ _dan harapan_ _yang_ _aneh_ _. Sakura segera menepisnya karena itu tak akan bekerja. Setahunya nyonya Mikoto bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan merestui anaknya dengan gadis sembarang, apalagi wanita seperti dirinya kecuali dia sudah gila._

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"_

 _"Kau gadis yang pintar! Jadi aku tak perlu membuang waktuku, biar kupersingkat_ _saja_ _aku ingin kau menghancurkan hubungan putraku dan Hinata." seperti yang Sakura duga, Uchiha sangat membenci Hyuuga tapi ia tak menyangka ia adalah orang yang dipilih untuk memerankan tugas penting itu. kenapa bukan Shion saja_ _?_ _walaupun Shion itu payah tapi menggelikan melihat kenyataan seperti ini._

 _"Kenapa aku?"_

 _"Karena kau_ _mampu dan kau_ _tak memiliki banyak pilihan. Mamalsukan kematian dan terlibat tabrak lari hingga menyebabkan nyawa menghilang. Kau pikir seberapa berat hukuman untuk tindak pidana itu?" tangan Sakura gemetar, seperti sebuah pukulan telak dalam sebuah pertandingan tinju. Dirinya sekarang terjepit antara orangtua dan teman yang ia sudah angggap seperti saudara sendiri._

 _"Jika aku menolak?" Mikoto tersenyum dan memandang mata yang penuh ketakutan bercampur bimbang milik Sakura._

 _"Kau tahu jawabannya" Sakura ingin sekali berteriak tidak tahu dan pergi dari sana tapi ia juga harus memikirkan orangtuanya._

 _"…" Hening sesaat._

 _Mikoto memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk masuk, dan apa yang Sakura dapati? Kedua orang tuanya yang sudah dalam keadaan terikat dan_ _wajah_ _penuh ketakutan. Mulut mereka di lakban dan Shion melepaskan paksa penutup mulut itu, ibunya menjerit kesakitan. Itu pasti sakit sekali pikirnya._

 _"Kau tak mempunyai pilihan selain mengikuti permainan kami, atau kalian bertiga akan merasakan dinginnya lantai penjara. Kau tak berpikir ini persoalan orang tuamu saja kan? Seseorang yang melindungi buronan dan membantunya juga akan dikenakan hukuman!" Sakura menatap Shion dengan perasaan kesal, licik sekali. Menggunakan kelemahannya untuk memaksanya melakukan tindakan yang kejam pada sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi Sakura tahu ia tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti keinginan Mikoto dan Shion sebagai imbalannya mereka_ _sepakat_ _membantu menyelesaikan masalah mobil penyok dan menutupi_ _kasus_ _nya dengan rapi._ _Jadi untuk sementara ini_ _Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya dapat bernapas lega untuk sementara._

 _'maafkan aku Sasuke.. Hinata.. Kuharap kalian akan mengerti kenapa aku menyetujui ini. Tak apa jika kalian membenciku dan tak akan memaafkanku. tapi aku percaya pada cinta kalian. Tetap_ _lah_ _kuat sampai semua berakhir karena kalian adalah orang yang ingin kulindungi di dunia ini' benak Sakura._

Kebohongan adalah hal yang paling Sasuke benci. Dan Hinata telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Dirinya tak habis pikir kenapa Sakura mau melakukan semua itu. ia mengambil tumpukan kertas bangau dan membawanya ke belakang sekolah. Membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah, sebuah derigen berisi minyak tanah di tuang ke dalam tong besi dan membakarnya menggunakan korek api.

Hinata menyaksikan semua itu, air mata mengalir dari pipinya. Ia membalikkan badan dan berusaha berlari sejauh mungkin sampai sebuah tangan halus menyentuh bahunya.

"Sakura.."

Tatapan penuh kesedihan juga terpancar dari mata Sakura. ia menuntun Hinata ke arah Sasuke. Pria raven itu menatap mereka dingin seolah tak ada rasa bersalah sekalipun.

Plakkk

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Sakura tak tahu apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, baru saja kemarin ia sepakat untuk merusak hubungan mereka tapi ia kembali menjadi orang yang paling depan untuk membela sahabatnya atau orang yang paling bersikeras untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

"Beraninya kau membakar burung kertas itu! kau tak tahu bagaimana kerasnya Hinata membuat semua itu?" Sasuke tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Wanita itu benar-benar berpikir dia bodoh dan lucu.

"Karena aku tidak yakin Hinata yang membuatnya! Jadi Aku membakarnya" Hinata dan Sakura tak bisa menutupi keterkejutan mereka.

"Baka! Kalau bukan Hinata siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang mau membuat semua itu?" Sasuke menatap mata Sakura tajam, mata itu akhirnya telah berani menatapnya kembali . sudah begitu lama setelah insiden penginapan.

"Itu juga pertanyaanku? Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang membuat semua omong kosong ini? Apa motifnya mungkin hanya ia yang tahu!" Ujar Sasuke, tangis Hinata kembali pecah. Perasaan kalut telah melandanya begitu juga Sakura. bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu? Pasti Shion yang telah mengatakannya.

Hinata berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua, Sakura ingin mengejarnya namun langkahnya tertahan begitu dia mengingat kembali perjanjian lusa malam bersama Mikoto dan Shion. Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih saja acuh. Tapi rasa kekecewaaan itu terpancar jelas. Mereka hanya berdua, Sakura menatap kertas yang terbakar nyaris sempurna. Selaksa perasaan sedih dan kecewa menghinggapi Sakura.

"Apa karena ini bukan dari Hinata jadi sudah tak berarti lagi? tak bisa kah kau melihat ketulusan hati seseorang padamu tanpa melihat siapa orang itu?" Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan Sakura yang ia tahu ia telah dibohongi. Tak tahukah bagaimana berharganya burung bangau itu disaat ia terpuruk dulu? Perasaan kecewa Sasuke, entah bagaimana ia menggambarkannya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menganggapku menyedihkan jadi kau pikir dengan membodohiku seperti ini aku akan senang!"

"Baiklah.. Aku mengakui aku yang melakukan semuanya karena kau begitu menyedihkan tapi jangan salahkan Hinata, dia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini"

Percakapan mereka berakhir dengan perginya Sakura dari sisi Sasuke. Api sudah padam sejak tadi, ribuan kertas bangau itu telah berubah menjadi abu, bagaimana kerasnya seseorang membuat itu. Sasuke tahu tapi apakah ekspetasinya terlalu tinggi dengan Hinata jadi rasanya begitu sakit. Sasuke mengambil sebuah kertas bangau yang terselamatkan dari pembakaran. _"Tersenyumlah, walaupun dunia ini menyakitkan karena dengan sedikit senyuman kau telah membuat dirimu terlihat lebih kuat…_ _Kau_ _adalah salah satu orang yang paling ingin kulindungi di dunia ini"_

 _TBC_

Review nya jangan lupa ya! arogatou...


	3. Sand Timer

_Hai, Terima kasih buat semua review, subscribe dan follow-nya. Semoga kalian senang dengan part kali ini. Warning; EYD mistakes or typo!_

 _Naruto is not mine but Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Sepasang mata milik pria berambut pirang mengekor gerak-gerik wanita yang berada di balik jendela kelasnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika bertemu sepasang mata merah, siapa pun yang melihatnya dapat menerka jika wanita itu sedang menangis.

Bagaikan magnet Naruto mengekor kemana perginya wanita berambut gelap panjang itu, dirinya merasa khawatir. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengikuti Hinata. Hingga sampailah mereka di sebuah gudang sepi.

Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Hinata tak menolak, ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto _. "Untuk sekali ini saja.. Aku ingin menghentikan waktu dan melupakan fakta bahwa gadis ini adalah milik sahabatnya"_ pikirnya.

Begitu pun kerasnya Naruto menolak perasaan itu begitu pun mendalam perasaannya terhadap Hinata. walaupun demikian ia tak mau egois, jika dulu rasa cintanya membuatnya ingin memiliki gadis ini tapi sekarang rasa cintanya telah berubah menjadi rasa ingin melindungi dan ingin melihatnya bahagia. Jika Sasuke berani menyakitinya ia tak segan-segan untuk menghajarnya dan merebut Hinata dari tangan Sasuke.

"Hinata…" Tangan Naruto mengelus rambut halus Hinata.

"Naruto-kun.." lirihnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis" Raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi khawatir. Hinata berusaha menutupi perasaan sedihnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Hinata bohong, tapi Naruto tak percaya, ia mengenal betul bagaimana Hinata. gadis itu memang tidak pernah banyak berbicara namun ia tahu bagaimana perasaannya hanya dari tatapan matanya saja.

"Kau bohong.. Ceritakanlah padaku! Aku akan menghajar orang yang membuatmu seperti ini" Naruto tak dapat lagi menahan emosinya. Ia adalah orang pertama yang akan menghajar si brengsek yang telah menyakiti Hinata walaupun itu adalah Sasuke, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Tidak.. Naruto-kun. Sungguh.. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sasuke, bukan?" seharusnya ini bukanlah tebakan yang sulit. Siapa lagi orang yang bisa menyebabkan Hinata menangis jika bukan karena pria berdarah dingin itu.

"…."

"Kau tahu kan Hinata.. Aku selalu ada di sisimu kapan pun kau membutuhkanku. Aku tak akan melepaskan tanganku sebelum kau menginginkanku untuk melepaskan tanganmu.. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap mengatakan semuanya.." Naruto menggenggam wajah mungil gadis yang ia cintai, berada di dekat Hinata membuatnya menginginkan hal yang lain. Entah sampai kapan ia mampu menahan perasaannya, jika saja ada sedikit saja kesempatan ia pasti tak akan melewatkannya. Tak akan ia biarkan sedikit pun perasaan Hinata terluka, ia berjanji akan membuat wanita itu merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia.

Tapi semua itu mustahil dirinya hanyalah sebuah batu karang tempat disaat Hinata butuh perlindungan dari kerasnya benturan ombak dan ditinggalkan begitu saja jika ia tak dibutuhkan lagi.

"Sasuke-kun.. diaa… telah mengetahui perihal burung bangau itu" Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan Hinata. Itu sudah lama sekali sejak burung bangau itu dibuat kenapa Sasuke membahas hal itu saat ini? ini bukanlah hal yang besar tapi apakah ini hal yang besar bagi Sasuke? mengingat kepribadiannya menjadi lebih baik dan tenang setelah mendapatkan burung bangau kertas yang ia anggap buatan Hinata itu. Mungkin saja burung bangau itu bukan hal yang biasa bagi Sasuke, lalu siapa yang memberitahukan jika yang membuat itu Sakura? hm.. pantas saja belakangan ini ia sering bertanya perihal Sakura.

"Lalu?"

"Sasuke-kun membakar burung bangau kertas itu" Naruto tak kaget lagi, Sasuke adalah orang yang sanggup melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Dasar pria tak mempunyai hati, tak bisakah ia menghargai jerih payah usaha Sakura. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat niat baik wanita itu.

Naruto kembali memeluk tubuh Hinata erat untuk menghiburnya. Ia dapat merasakan perasaan takut yang dirasakan Hinata, takut jikalau ia kehilangan Sasuke. Tak dapat di tutupi setan dalam hatinya bersorak kegirangan karena dengan begini ia dapat kesempatan untuk merebut Hinata, namun segera ia menepis segala pikiran buruk itu.

"Tenanglah Hinata.. semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Terima kasih Naruto.. Kau selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkanmu.."

"Tentu saja.. karena aku adalah batu karang milik Hinata" Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar lelucon Naruto. Melihat raut sedih Hinata yang berubah menjadi senang membuat Naruto lega.

Dan di detik ini, menit ini dan saat ini juga Naruto ingin sekali mengecup bibir manis Hinata. ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, merasakan deru nafas wanita itu. Dan tanpa persetujuan wanita itu lagi Naruto mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Hinata terbelalak kaget dan membeku, ia tak bereaksi apa-apa. Tak menolak dan tak juga menerima.

Hinata dapat merasakan bibir halus dan hangat Naruto. Ini bukanlah ciuman pertamanya namun rasanya seperti tersengat listrik. Hinata tahu ini salah, perasaannya berubah menjadi aneh. Seharusnya ia mendorong dan menampar pria yang notaben bukan kekasihnya tengah menciumnya tapi ia tak melakukannya, mungkin ia sedang gila juga.

Ciuman mereka terhenti ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang diantara mereka.

"Sasuke-kun" Pria itu memandang sinis pada Hinata dan Naruto.

"Jadi seperti ini hubungan kalian di belakangku, kalian menjijikan.." Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis Hinata.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan perasaan marah dan kecewa. Sekarang ia sudah tak tahu lagi siapa yang harus ia percaya.

"Kau tak lebih dari wanita murahan.." Naruto kesal mendengar ejekan Sasuke pada Hinata.

"JAGA UCAPANMU BRENGSEK!" Sasuke tertawa getir mendengar pembelaan Naruto, mereka sangat cocok. Yang satu pembohong dan yang satunya lagi seorang pengkhianat.

"Kalian menjijikan, mulai sekarang aku tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan wanita jalang itu" Hinata tak mampu lagi menahan keseimbangan badannya, ia menangis tersedu-sedu tapi Sasuke tak peduli dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Naruto memeluk Hinata erat, perasaaannya sedikit bimbang. Entah ia harus senang atau bersedih, ia tak tahu lagi jenis cinta yang ia miliki setahu-nya cintanya itu tulus tapi setan dalam dirinya membuatnya menjadi egois dan serakah.

* * *

Sasuke membanting tas nya ke lantai, rasa emosinya tak kunjung reda ketika mengingat pengkhiantan Hinata dan Naruto. Ia menyandarkan badannya di tempat tidur, beristirahat mungkin akan membuat pikirannya kembali tenang. Perutnya sedang kosong tapi nafsu makannya telah hilang.

Pandangannya mengedar keseisi ruangan. Semuanya terasa hampa dan tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Mungkin ia harus pergi ke luar untuk mencari udara segar, ia mengenakan jaket dan memandangi wajahnya di cermin. Ketika sedang mencari jam tangan ia melihat sebuah buku kecil tergeletak di atas mejanya.

Itu adalah buku milik Sakura, ia tak ingat menyimpannya disana. Hanya beberapa lembar yang baru ia baca, tapi berkat buku itu lah hubungannya dengan Hinata menjadi runyam. Sasuke membatalkan rencananya untuk pergi dan memilih membaca isi buku itu. mungkin ia hanya akan membaca beberapa bagian saja dan melewati beberapa bagian, buku itu termasuk tebal. Pasti membutuhkan banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk menulis semua itu. jaman sudah memasuki era digital seperti sekarang tapi Sakura lebih menyukai hal tradisional seperti ini.

 _Ketika pangeran membuka matanya ia telah berada di pinggir pantai. Bersama dengan sesosok putri cantik berkulit putih, berambut hitam panjang dan memakai gaun yang indah. Dia adalah penyelamat nyawanya. Bukan manusia berekor ikan seperti dalam mimpinya. Semakin hari mereka semakin dekat. Pangeran pun jatuh cinta padanya dan melupakan sang putri duyung._

 _Dari kejauhan sang putri duyung dapat melihat pangeran hidup bahagia bersama wanita itu. walaupun terluka ia tak menyesal karena telah menukarkan jiwanya pada penyihir untuk mendapatkan melihat jam pasir yang diberikan penyihir padanya,dirinya akan musnah ketika tumpukan pasir itu habis. Dengan sisa waktu yang ia miliki maka ia akan melindungi pangeran dengan caranya sendiri._

 _Lalu sang putri duyung menyamar menjadi manusia dan berteman dengan si wanita pangeran,ia akan menjadi dewi penolong di saat pangeran membutuhkannnya._

 _Saat hujan turun tiba diam-diam putri duyung menaruh payung dalam loker pangeran. Ia tahu pangeran tidak akan membawa payung, karena matahari bersinar cerah. Dengan kemampuannya putri duyung dapat membaca alam, matahari bersinar menyengat bertanda akan hujan lebat jadi ia sengaja membawa payung untuk pangeran dan menyematkan nama si wanita pangeran di payung itu. ketika pulang ia bisa melihat senyum sumringah di wajah pangeran. senyuman itu seakan telah membayar pengorbanannya._

 _Seperti sebuah candu, senyuman tulus pangeran adalah hal yang terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Seiring berjalannya waktu ia mulai memahami pangeran. Rupanya pangeran adalah tipikal orang yang menyukai hal-hal yang hangat._

 _Pangeran tak menyukai sarung tangan berbahan wol karena mudah basah ketika terkena air. wajah tampan pangeran akan membentuk guratan segitiga jika sarung tangannya terkena air. itu lucu tapi sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kemudian putri duyung berinisiatif membuat sarung tangan berbahan kulit di luar dengan benang wol di dalamnya sehingga tak mudah basah dan tetap membuat tangannya hangat._

 _Pangeran tak menyukai makanan yang dingin, makanan yang ia siapkan tak pernah dimakan habis karena sudah dingin terkena udara loker, kotak makanan plastic tak sanggup menghalau udara yang masuk jadi putri duyung harus menggantinya dengan kotak makan yang terbuat dari logam._

 _Lalu senyum itu hilang tatkala pangeran mengalami kekalahan dan cidera parah ketika bermain kriket. Ia benci kekalahan dan terpuruk dalam kesendiran. Keluarga istana tak memperdulikannya, semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. tapi ia pun tak peduli, kecuali wanitanya ia tak peduli dengan siapa pun di dunia ini. Putri duyung tahu akan hal itu, karena pangeran hanya tersenyum ketika bersama wanita itu. Pangeran akan berlari ke pelukan wanitanya setelah memenangkan pertandingan kriket, ia tak membutuhkan pujian dan ucapan selamat dari orang lain, cukup wanita itu. tapi sekarang wanitanya sedang tak berada disisinya, lalu apa yang harus putri duyung lakukan?_

 _Kemudian ia teringat tentang cerita seribu bangau, jika kita menuliskan seribu permohonan kita dalam kertas bangau maka impian kita akan terkabut. Dengan penuh semangat putri duyung membuat seribu bangau itu. tumpukan pasir di dalam jamnya sudah menipis, jadi putri duyung harus bekerja dengan ektra keras untuk menyelesaikannya._

 _Namun sayang, tepat setelah menuliskan permohonan terakhir di kertas lipatan ke Seribu, tubuh putri duyung telah berubah menjadi buih. Putri duyung menangis karena bangau terakhirnya belum sempat ia lipat._

 _Kemudian seoarang wanita berambut panjang hitam muncul dan menatapnya kaget. Tangis putri duyung berubah menjadi senyum. Itu adalah sang wanita pangeran, ia menyerahkan lipatan kertas terakhirnya pada sang wanita dan memintanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya._

 _Walaupun sedikit bingung, sang wanita menyanggupi permintaan terakhir putri duyung. lalu tiba-tiba pangeran datang, sang putri duyung tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. Akhirnya keinginan untuk menemui pangeran sebelum pergi telah terkabul. Sekarang ia bisa pergi dengan tenang._

" _Selamat tinggal.. pangeran.." ucapnya._

Sasuke tersenyum kecut ketika membaca bagian itu, ia tak habis pikir kenapa putri duyung mau melakukan itu semua? sangat bodoh dan menyedihkan bukan? Bagaimana ada orang sepertinya di dunia ini? ia pun membaca paragraph selanjutnya.

 _Sang wanita menatap kertas yang ada ditangannya "Tersenyumlah, walaupun dunia ini menyakitkan karena dengan sedikit senyuman kau telah membuat dirimu terlihat lebih kuat… Sasuke-kun adalah salah satu orang yang paling ingin kulindungi di dunia ini"_

Deg…

"Baka.. Kenapa kau membuatnya menjadi jelas seperti ini?"

Tanpa disadari air mata menetes di pipi Sasuke. Cerita ini sungguh menyedihkan. Dan sekarang ia membayangkan jika putri duyung itu berambut merah jambu dan memiliki bola mata berwarna emerald. Ia pasti sudah gila, ia berharap jika semua ini adalah rekayasa tapi ini terlalu nyata. Sasuke menulis catatan di bagian terakhir.

"Jadi inilah alasan kenapa wanita itu selalu memesankan makanan dingin untuk pangeran? Jika semua itu dilakukan oleh orang yang berbeda lalu siapakah yang harus pangeran percayai? Putri duyung sangat egois meninggalkan pangeran kesepian. Sekarang tak ada yang benar-benar peduli dengannya"

* * *

Gadis berambut merah muda menyandarkan kepalanya dibawah pohon Sakura yang rindang di atas bukit. Beberapa menit lalu ia mendapatkan pesan dari Shion yang berisi beberapa _list_ kegiatan Sasuke baik di sekolah ataupun di luar sekolah. Seperti kebanyakan siswa di penghujung kelulusan lainnya keseharian Sasuke pun di sibukkan dengan belajar untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, melakukan fitness dan berjalan-jalan ke beberapa tempat hanya sekedar menjalani hobinya sebagai fotografer.

Sudah lama Sakura tahu Sasuke meminati hal fotografi, itu bisa dilihat dari hasil jepretannya. Tak ada yang menyangka jika itu dilakukan oleh seorang amatiran. Andaikan Sasuke mau mendalami secara professional pasti ia akan menjadi fotografer sukses walaupun itu mustahil karena Uchiha tak akan menyetujuinya.

Sasuke orang yang jenius dalam melakukan sesuatu. Dia citra sempurna seorang pria. Ia ingat saat pertama ia bertemu Sasuke, ia mengira jika pria itu adalah pangeran dalam buku dongeng. Tapi dia hanyalah pengagum biasa. Sasuke seperti berlian yang terlalu berkilau, mampu ia lihat tapi tak mampu ia miliki. Dirinya bukan lagi gadis kecil menghayalkan hal-hal seperti itu. Hidupnya sendiri sudah terlalu rumit dan sibuk.

Jika waktu yang ia miliki saat ini adalah jam pasir dan dirinya kembali tersedot ke dalam cerita negeri dongeng antara pangeran dan putri. Maka ia berharap ini segera berakhir, ia ingin segera berubah jadi buih dan menghilang secara diam-diam. Karena cerita ini harusnya berakhir bersamaan dengan cerita jam pasir dan ribuan kertas bangau atau kebahagiaan pangeran dan putri. Menambahkan cerita yang kurang menyenangkan akan menyakiti banyak orang.

Sakura mengelus kepalanya yang terasa pening. Keadaannya jiwanya sangat kacau dan kini mulai berdampak pada keadaan fisiknya, aktifitas makannya tak teratur, menstruasi tak lancar, kejang pada bagian perut dan rasa mual. Sekarang layaklah sudah ia menyandang predikat _anorexia_.

Semilir angin membelai wajah Sakura, pori-pori kulitnya dapat merasakan kesejukan khas musim semi. Reaksi tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong, ia perlu istirahat. Perlahan kelopak matanya menjadi berat seiring dengan berjatuhannya kelopak bunga c _herryblossom_. Dan entah sejak kapan pastinya ia sudah tak lagi berada di bawah pohon tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Dari kejauhan seorang pria tengah asyik memandanginya melalui lensa kamera. Jiwa naluri fotografer membuatnya sayang untuk melewatkan pemandangan indah di depannya. Walaupun jarak mereka cukup jauh berkat kecanggihan kualitas kamera miliknya, ia dapat melihat objek pada bagian yang terjauh sekalipun dengan baik. Seperti dalam sebuah negeri dongeng, seorang putri duyung berwarna rambut bunga Sakura tertidur di bawah pohon Sakura.

Sasuke memandangi foto hasil jepretannya. Ia tak percaya Sakura sama persis dengan citra putri duyung yang ada dibenaknya. Ia terlihat tenang dan polos jika sedang tertidur. Sasuke baru menyadari jika Sakura memiliki struktur wajah yang lembut dan manis seperti Hinata. hanya saja kepribadian ceria dan cerewetnya menghilangkan kesan lembut itu.

Lensa kameranya kembali menyorot wajah Sakura. Tapi kali ini wajah tenang itu hilang berubah menjadi gelisah. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya, bibirnya terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu. Kamera Sasuke memang mampu mangambil gambar dari jarak jauh hanya saja tidak dengan suara.

Karena khawatir Sasuke mendaki bukit dan mendekati Sakura, tangan besarnya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Sehingga wanita bersurai merah muda itu bangun.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ha'i.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya sedang mencari objek foto saja dan melihatmu tertidur dan mengigau disini"

"Oh.. "

Sakura mengatur napasnya ke ritme normal. Melihatnya banyak mengeluarkan keringat, Sasuke berinisiatif memberikan air mineral miliknya. ia pasti kehilangan banyak cairan tubuh. Biasanya Sasuke tak mau berbagi minuman miliknya dengan orang lain.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Oh.. itu mimpi yang tidak penting!"

"Hn.. Aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan hal yang tidak penting!"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke sepertinya _mood_ nya sedang baik hari ini.

"Baiklah jika kau penasaran.. tadi aku bermimpi bermain ayunan di tempat penitipan anak sewaktu aku kecil. Aku bermain hingga ibu menjemputku, aku selalu menjadi orang yang terakhir di jemput. Tiap putaran aku hitung hingga seratus, begitu seterusnya.. tapi anehnya aku tak pernah menyelesaikan putaran kelima karena ibu menjemputku. Tapi dalam mimpiku aku berhasil menghitung hingga seratus diputaran kelima, keenam lalu aku mulai menangis dan gelisah.. Lalu aku melihat lautan manusia.."

"Lautan manusia?"

"Ya.. mereka sangat besar dan menakutkan! Namun untungnya.." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersipu malu, ia tak dapat melanjutka ceritanya lagi. Sasuke mungkin akan menganggapnya kekanak-kanakan.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"T-tidak.. Anak perempuan sering bermimpi tentang ini, dimana ia seperti bunga layu diantara orang-orang hebat dan entah dari mana muncul pangeran berkuda putih mengelus rambutnya dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Terlalu kekanak-kanakan bukan?"

Sasuke menjitak jidat Sakura menggunakan kedua jarinya. Mata Sakura terbelalak dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tidak juga.." Sasuke tersenyum manis membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat "Lain kali kau harus lebih percaya diri."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak boleh terperangkap oleh pesona Sasuke. Terjadi keheningan dan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Sakura harus mencari topik pembicaraan lain agar suasana kembali cair.

"Ehm.. itu.. masalah kertas bangau itu.. Hinata tidak bersalah, aku yang melakukan semuanya tanpa ijinnya lagi.." Sasuke menatap wajah polos Sakura dengan dalam. Dan itu sukses membuat pipi Sakura merona ria. Dalam hati ia mencaci maki kebodohannya sendiri, kenapa ia malah bertingkah seperti ini. Kenapa juga membahas burung itu bukankah ia harus menghancurkan hubungan temannya sekarang ia malah mencoba memperbaiki hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata lagi. Dirinya adalah musuh terbesarnya.

"Hubunganku dengan Hinata telah berakhir"

"NANI?" Teriak Sakura kaget, ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Padahal ia belum melakukan apa-apa.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Sakura memasuki rumah besar milik Uchiha. Di dalam sudah ada Shion dan Mikoto yang menunggunya, setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke ia segera menghubungi mereka.

"Haahh.. Haahh…"

* * *

Sakura mengatur deru napasnya untuk kembali ke irama normal, Mikoto dan Shion sedang duduk di meja makan mereka. tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi Mikoto langsung menanyakan inti permasalahan mereka.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya menandakan untuk memberinya waktu jeda dulu untuk beristirahat.

"B-berikan aku air minum.. Hahh. Hahh.." seorang pelayan perempuan memberikannya segelas air putih yang langsung Sakura tegak.

"S-sasuke dan Hinata telah putus, ini lebih cepat dari rencana kita" Mikoto mengangkat alisnya, sedangkan Shion tersenyum penuh arti.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah memastikannya?" Tanya Mikoto agak ragu.

"Ne.. Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Lalu.. Apa Hinata mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak.. Aku belum menemui Hinata lagi, sebelumnya aku memang melihat mereka bertengkar karena kertas bangau itu."

"Kertas bangau?" Tanya Mikoto bingung, tapi Shion memberikan kode pada Sakura agar tak berbicara banyak. Rupanya ibu Sasuke tak mengetahui perihal itu.

"T-tidak.. itu masalah yang tak penting." Mikoto mengangguk mengerti, ia sendiri tidak peduli dengan semua itu. yang terpenting sekarang putranya sudah tak berhubungan lagi dengan putri Hyuuga.

"Baiklah.."

Putusnya hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata memang di luar dugaan Sakura. Ia sendiri tak berbuat banyak, mungkin ini yang disebut sebuah keberuntungan. Walaupun jika dilihat secara mendalam, kandasnya hubungan mereka disebabkan oleh ulahnya juga. Duh.. apa yang sekarang ia pikirkan, putus bukanlah sebuah keberuntungan!

Sakura memperhatikan ekspresi senang Shion dan Mikoto, sekarang tugasnya telah selesai ia berharap mereka dapat menepati janji mereka untuk melepaskan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tugasku sudah selesai sekarang aku ingin kalian membebaskan kedua orang tuaku." Mikoto mengambil cangkir dan meneguk teh herbal miliknya. Sakura menanti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Mikoto dengan was-was. Berbeda dengan Shion yang terlihat sangat santai.

"Aku masih belum puas sebelem memastikan mereka tak akan kembali lagi, sampai Sasuke jatuh ke pelukan Shion tugasmu belum selesai" Sakura kesal mendengar ucapan Mikoto, apakah ia sapi perah miliknya?

"Nani? Ini tidak adil. aku bukan budakmu! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu semua!" Shion menghampiri Sakura dan mencengkeram kerahnya.

"Kau ingat! Nasib orang tuamu ada di tangan kami!" Sakura menepis tangan Shion dengan kesal, berani-beraninya wanita itu. Mikoto memberikan Sakura sebuah pilihan.

"Baiklah mari kita buat kesepakatan lagi, Aku akan melepaskan kedua orang tuamu dan akan memberikanmu uang 500 juta Yen asalkan kau mau menuruti semua perintahku! Cukup menarik bukan?" Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mereka benar-benar tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti permainan mereka sampai tuntas.

* * *

Angin musim semi berhembus menyejukkan malam di kota Tokyo. Lampu-lampu menghias jalan dan menambah indah pemandangan malam kota. Aroma kebebasan telah dihirup oleh dua orang yang beberapa hari ini tak dapat menyaksikan keindahan dan kesibukan malam di ibu kota.

Sakura membawa dua gelas kopi hangat di tangannya dan memberikan minuman itu pada kedua orang tuanya. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah kedai untuk menikmati ramen dan kopi hangat. Kizashi menyantap ramen mereka dengan lahap, Sakura hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah ayahnya.

"Ck.. Ck.. Makanlah perlahan-lahan yah!"

Mikoto meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kesal. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dan mencicipi beberapa suap saja.

"Kenapa kita hanya memakan ramen, hah? Di rumah Uchiha itu kita diberikan makanan-makanan yang enak. Aish, kenapa kita harus keluar secepat ini? lebih baik satu atau dua bulan lagi. sekarang kita diluar dan tak tahu harus tidur dimana. Uang saja tak punya ini semua berkat seseorang!" Mebuki memberikan pandangan sinis pada suaminya. Sakura menghembuskan napas beratnya, ia kira mereka akan senang setelah bebas dari cengkeraman nyonya Uchiha.

"Ibu.."

"Kau tahu Sakura-chan.. Selama disana hubunganku dengan nyonya Uchiha mulai dekat. Ternyata kami memiliki kesamaan, jika sebulan lagi aku disana mungkin kita akan menjadi sahabat baik.."

"Ibu.. Nyonya Uchiha itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah dijadikan sahabat baik" sindir Sakura.

"Kau tak tahu keahlian ibumu ini Sakura-chan. Bahkan jika ibu masuk ke kandang macan, ibu akan menjadi sahabat baik macan itu."

Seperti itu lah ibunya pandai mengambil hati orang lain dan kadang bermuka dua. Semua orang bisa menjadi temannya hanya saja mereka akan menyesal jika mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Kizashi menyela pembicaraan mereka dan mengambil setengah mie dari mangkuk Mebuki.

"Sudahlah sayang, seharusnya kau bersyukur kita bebas dari penjara besar itu, Sakura telah bekerja keras untuk kita.!" Mebuki memukul kepala suaminya dengan sumpit.

"Ck.. Dasar manusia tidak berguna, kau bisa makan dengan baik saat situasi seperti ini. benar! Kau pasti sangat senang kan keluar dari sana. Jadi kau bebas bermain judi dan menemui teman-teman premanmu itu atau wanita brengsek itu! Yang kau tahu hanya menghabiskan uang saja! Lebih baik kau mati saja saat kecelakaan itu!" Kizashi kesal mendengar ucapan istrinya, ia membanting mangkuk ramen dan membuat semua orang kaget. Sebuah pukulan nyaris saja ia melayangkan ke wajah Mebuki jika saja Sakura mencegahnya. Semua orang tengah memandangi mereka dengan heran, ini sangat memalukan pikir Sakura.

"Sudahlah.. KALIAN HENTIKANN!" Teriak Sakura dengan penuh emosi, ia menatap kedua orang tuanya seperti tanpa harapan. Mebuki membuang mukanya dari Kizashi. Entah kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan dikehidupan lalu hingga memiliki orang tua seperti mereka.

"Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Tidak ada tempat tinggal dan uang!" teriak Mebuki "Kau masih mempunyainya kan? Bukankah kau meminjam uang lagi pada preman itu? Jangan-jangan kau telah habiskan untuk wanita itu?"

Sakura menyentuh lengan ayahnya untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

"Ayah meminjam uang lagi?" Kizashi meyakinkan putrinya, jika ia memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa ia meminjam uang lagi.

"Kali ini percayalah pada ayah, Ayah akan memenangkan pertandingan ini Sakura-chan" Nyaris jatuh keseimbangan Sakura, firasatnya mengatakan jika hal buruk akan terjadi lagi. Mebuki menatap Kizashi tajam.

"Kau.. menggunakan uang itu untuk bertaruh lagi kan?" Kizashi membusungkan dada dan menekuk kedua tangannya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kali ini pasti akan menang, tim sepak bola _Tanaka_ tidak akan kalah melawan tim _Red Devil_. Mereka sudah memecahkan rekor pertandingan selama satu musim."

"Berapa?" Sakura mencengkeram lengan ayahnya "Berapa uang yang ayah taruhkan?"

"hm.. hanya 500 juta yen"

"Apa? Kau mempertaruhkan semua uang pinjamannya?" bentak Mebuki, Sakura diam mematung mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Kapan pertandingan itu dimulai?" Kizashi tersentak kaget buru-buru ia melihat jam di tangannya, jika saja Sakura tidak menanyakannya pasti ia akan melupakan pertandingan itu.

"Sekarang!" ketiganya saling menatap satu sama lain, tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka segera bergegas mencari televisi yang ada di sekitar mereka. Sakura meneriaki kecerobohan ayahnya. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan hal sepenting ini. Untungnya tak jauh dari kedai ramen ada sebuah toko elektronik yang memajang televisi berisi siarang langsung pertandingan akbar itu.

Pertandingan telah berlangsung delapan puluh sembilan menit dan pertambahan waktu empat menit. Skor sementara masih seimbang yakni 0-0. Mereka bersurak ketika pemain _Tanaka_ menggiring bola menuju tiang gawat. Dengan tendangan langsung dari pemain bernomor punggung Sembilan ke tiang gawang pemain _Red Devil_ menjadi was-was. Mereka berteriak kencang ketika tendangan itu terpental tiang gawang. _Nyaris saja!_

Waktu semakin tipis, kini permainan lawan semakin sengit. Sakura dan Mebuki mencengkram lengan baju Kizashi ketika tim _Red devil_ berhasil menguasai bola dan menyerang balik. Dan saat tendangan langsung dilesatkan pemain bernomor 11, tiba-tiba mereka hening. Jantung mereka berdetak kencang menanti hal yang selanjutnya. Kemudian..

"Goal!" Teriak sang pembawa acara olah raga membahana dari balik layar. Seiring dengan itu bunyi peluit panjang menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan keluar dari bibir wasit.

Sakura dan Mebuki tak dapat menutupi kekesalan mereka. Uang 500 juta Yen mereka melayang begitu saja karena pertandingan brengsek itu. Kizashi telah babak belur di pukuli oleh dua wanita ganas di depannya. Tanpa Sakura sadari ponselnya bergetar berkali-kali dari balik sakunya. Puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari Hinata.

* * *

Tak biasanya Hinata pergi ke sebuah klub malam dan tak biasanya juga ia minum. Ia bukanlah orang yang mampu tahan dengan alcohol tapi kali ini berapa pun ia minum. Ia masih tetap terjaga, ia ingin sekali mabuk. Perpisahan dengan Sasuke bukanlah pertama kali baginya. Tapi kali ini firasatnya mengatakan mereka tak akan bersama lagi.

Sakura tak mengangkat telpon darinya, tak biasanya wanita itu mengabaikannya. Ia sedang membutuhkan Sakura saat ini, ia perlu seseorang untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Dan hanya Sakura lah orang yang ia percaya. Matanya perlahan berat, rupanya efek alcohol mulai terasa. Tubuhnya ambruk membiarkan gelas yang ada di tangannya jatuh. Sang bartender mengguncang pundak Hinata.

"Nona.. Anda tak boleh tidur disini, Nona.. apa ada teman atau keluarga anda yang bisa saya hubungi?" Tak ada respon dari tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu hanya bergumam kecil sambil menyebutkan nama Sasuke berkali-kali.

Drrttt

Panggilan masuk dari ponsel Hinata, Sang bartender mengangkat ponsel itu.

"Halo tuan, orang yang memiliki ponsel ini sedang mabuk. Bisa kah kau menjemputnya disini."

TBC


End file.
